


Ally

by Sinfelicity



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Deceit being confused af, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Morally Neutral Deceit | Janus Sanders, Oneshot, Pre-Episode: Can LYING Be Good??, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, only if you interpret it that way tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfelicity/pseuds/Sinfelicity
Summary: “Deceit. Stop it.”That caused me to raise an eyebrow.“Deceit? What happened ever happened to Janus? I didn’t think we’d still have this formality issue after everything we’ve-““I’m done.” Virgil said coldly.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Ally

I stood alone in the hallway.  
Or at least I thought I did.

I watched him creeping down the hallway, all the way to the barrier between the “Dark” side of the mindscape and the “Light”. 

He’s been sneaking up there more and more, spending less time here. At first I thought nothing of it, who was I to stop little Anxiety from stirring up some fear in the Lights? Not to mention the hilarious reactions he prompts from Thomas! But now I see that was a mistake.

He’d become more antagonistic towards me and the others, completely locking himself away in what little time he’d spend in our mindscape.  
He’d flinch every time Remus would approach him and shy away from the touch of [REDACTED]. He wouldn’t even stay in the same room as me anymore. So now I planned to finally confront him and put an end to...whatever phase this was.

“Virgil?” I called out into the hallway.  
Virgil froze in his tracks and slowly turned to look at me.

“Oh...hey Janus did you need something?”, he mumbled as his eyes dropped to the floor.

“Can’t I just spend some time with my favourite side?” 

He looked at me with a small grin, “We both know that’s Remus.”

I slowly walked towards him, mindful of the way his shoulders started to tense up.

“Come now Virgil, we both know that the Duke isn’t nearly as understanding of moral philosophy as you are, if he even comprehends anything outside his bubble of creative madness,” I remarked with an eye roll.

But somehow that was the wrong thing to say, from the looks of the way his eyes narrowed at the word ‘moral’. I quickly tried to backtrack.

“Anyways I was hoping that’d you help me come up with a plan to reveal myself to Thomas, you see your reveal has inspired me to step forwar-“

“Deceit. Stop it.” 

That caused me to raise an eyebrow. 

“Deceit? What happened ever happened to Janus? I didn’t think we’d still have this formality issue after everything we’ve-“

“I’m done.” Virgil said coldly.

Now I was openly surprised, Virgil and never outright tried to interrupt me before, let alone twice in a single conversation. This was uncharted territory now.

I pulled up my masks and questioned him,  
“What do you mean done?”

“I mean that I’m done trying to figure out your motives, having to sift through your lies day by day, having to deal with Remus’ gross and panic inducing creations, as well as [REDACTED]’s constant bullying! I’M DONE WITH IT ALL!“ he burst out with heaving breaths.

Now my shock was surely evident on my face, my motives? I’ve always been open with Virgil and I was sure he could figure out my obvious lies. And I was certain he adored Remus’ creations, he’d clearly enjoyed playing with his pet Cthulhu and hanging out in his side of the imagination. I wasn’t all that sure what he and [REDACTED] got up to but they always seemed to have fun. Have I been misinterpreting his feelings this whole time? Did he ever really enjoy himself around me or was he just pretending?

I shook my head to clear my mind. This was definitely something those “Light” Sides have put into his head. 

“Virgil listen to yourself, do you really mean any of that? What about last Halloween, when you and Remus spent the whole night binging horror movies and coming up with wonderful nightmares to surprise Princey with? Are you telling me you felt no joy then whatsoever?”

Virgil’s gaze softened then rapidly hardened again. He looked up at me and glared.

“I know the truth. You’ve just been manipulating me the whole time, just so you can get to Thomas. You can’t fool me anymore.”

I was being to get frustrated now, he’d never had a problem with me or the others before, and so I had no idea how to deal with this or talk my way out.

“Virgil why don’t we go sit down in the commons and hash out whatever problem you’ve got with me? I’m sure we can come to an agreement of sorts.”

“No. I want nothing to do with you anymore, so stop calling me that. I’m Anxiety to you from now on. And besides all you want is to manipulate me to get to Thomas.” Virgil said boldly.

“Are you saying you want to leave me, leave us? After everything we’ve been through, the treatment of the Lights, not to mention the hell Thomas’ own Morality put us through? All I’ve ever tried to do is care for you and keep you safe from them!”

“Enough of the act, I’ve already said what I’ve had to and I’ve seen enough. I don’t want you to have any influence over Thomas. All you want to do is hurt him.“

I stared at him coldly, “And you don’t? Vir-Anxiety you’ve constantly harassed him since your reveal, you definitely can say you’ve acted like a saint towards him.”

“You just admitted it! You do want to hurt him!”

“I didn’t mean it like that! Understand that I would never hurt Thomas!”

“Never?”

“....”

I didn’t know how to explain that sometimes he’d get hurt even when I’d soften the truth with lies. It’s just a part of life. 

But now I regret not having said anything in that moment.

“That’s all I needed to hear. You’ve always twisted your words around me and now I finally understand why. The Lights were right about you, you really are nothing but a liar. Don’t bother telling the Duke about this, it’s not like he’d care.” 

Wait what? Telling Remus about what? A lump formed in my throat as I realised what was happening.

“Goodbye Deceit.” Virgil said cooly as he stepped through the boundary line between the Light and Dark side of the mindscape.

I stared into space as I registered what Virgil had done. Tears began to well up in my eyes.

I stood alone in the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow look at me writing fan fiction in the middle of maths, so productive right? Anyways I hope this isn’t a complete pile of crap but idk I’m not really a writer, this is more or less a test thingy that I’ll probably purge off my account later. I’m not really sure where I was going with this, other than making it one of this classic “Virgil leaves the darkside fics”  
> I kinda just rolled with it. I might write more random crap if this gets good reception but idk I never really commit to anything. Anyways you can ignore my ramblings and random word vomit and move on to the next fic or whatever. Thanks for reading and I hope you have a nice day!


End file.
